One of the main concerns of ostomates using ostomy appliances having an adhesive base plate for attachment to the skin surrounding a stoma, and where an ostomy collecting pouch is attached to the base plate for collecting stoma output, is that the ostomy adhesive attachment may be comprised resulting in leakage or even detachment of the ostomy appliance.
Numerous attempts have been made to solve this problem and even though some attempts have been very successful, still there exist no products which completely solve this problem. Thus, there is a need to further develop and find improvements in order to solve this problem.
One reason why this is so difficult to solve is the fact that stomas and peoples anatomy are very different. Different considerations need to be made for thin people than for larger people, for different skin types, for placement of the stoma which may vary a lot from person to person, for scar tissue surrounding the stoma etc.
Thus, there exists a need to customize appliances to the personal user. However, allowing for too much customization will result in the fact that it takes long time for the user to prepare the ostomy appliance for use and also for many elderly or users having reduced motor skills too much customization is undesirable.
The following invention combines standard products with the option to customize parts of the ostomy appliance providing a higher degree of customization and thereby reducing the risk of leakage and detachment.